<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Félin Solitaire by BOKE_Crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375929">Félin Solitaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOKE_Crow/pseuds/BOKE_Crow'>BOKE_Crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KGHN Cat AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cats, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fanart, First Meetings, Hunters &amp; Hunting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOKE_Crow/pseuds/BOKE_Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> [<i>Something appeared, only, it didn't seem dangerous. On the contrary, Kageyama would've lifted his tail to greet the pretty orange cat standing just above him, bird between his canines. If only that dumbass didn't steal the prey he was going for.</i>]</p>
</blockquote>KGHN Cat AU!
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Natsu &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KGHN Cat AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic posted here and I'm already sweating with all that coding haha<br/>English isn't my first language, so there might be typos (or a lot of typos &gt;&lt;) sorry!<br/>(also I have no idea where this fic is going I'm not organized ^^;)<br/><sub>((Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or its characters, but I own the illustration at the bottom of the fic))</sub></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"MRRRAAAOW!"</p>
<p>"Good God Tobio can't you wait a minute? I'm busy."</p>
<p>No meows to answer this time, instead, it was a chatter of teeth followed by a chirp. The culprit looked at his owner once again, pawing against the window perched on a highchair.</p>
<p>Sighing and fed up by the noises, the owner decided to open the window, the black cat already slipping under the barely opened window.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>Now that the human let him out, he could go pursue the bird he saw through the glass on a branch of a tree in the neighborhood. No one could disturb him now, nobody to tell him what he could or couldn't do. Tobio jumped on the fence separating him from the tree holding the prey. He started making his way towards the big tree near the inhabited house, which was a part of his territory, or so he thought and began to climb up.</p>
<p>The bird who continued to sing mindlessly— cutting its own hearing off— was unaware of the big bad feline, instead it was making even more noise. Then Kageyama remembered something, spring started, more chirping came from birds, usually males. They were preparing themselves to mating season, not that it interested the feline who preferred being alone. What was the point of that, anyway, playing with a ball was much better.</p>
<p>He got closer and closer to the bird—who still didn't seem to know something was coming at it—gripping the rough bark of the tree, he was almost at the top. He was ready to make his jump, tail swishing from side to side to assure his balance. He put his weight on his back legs and—</p>
<p>The sound of leaves rustling, and a small shriek took him out of his trance and startled him, forcing him to take a step back, ears pressed back just in case something dangerous appeared.</p>
<p>And something appeared, only, it didn't seem dangerous. On the contrary, Kageyama would've lifted his tail to greet the pretty orange cat standing just above him, bird between his canines. If only that <em>dumbass</em> didn't steal the prey he was going for. He could only pin the other male with a glare, sending him a signal for him to start running and… <em>oh god</em>. The small cat did not even move an inch, looking at him challengingly while creating a small<em> pop</em> as he broke the bird's neck right before his eyes.</p>
<p>Now it's on.</p>
<p>Letting out a growl that strangely sounded like a creaking door, Kageyama sprang on the enemy, forcing a chirp out of the other as they both jumped off their branches to land on the soft grass. From afar, two blurs of orange and black could be seen chasing each other on the patio. Nothing but the thumping of paws against the ground could be heard. They were heading towards the fence Kageyama passed through a few minutes ago, the larger cat was about to pounce on the smaller one, looking determined when the little trickster suddenly disappeared from his line of vision.</p>
<p>He got surprised a short moment before looking up to see him already leaping over the fence with a phenomenal jump. It looked like he was flying, wind flowing through red fur. It reminded him of a bird, which one, he didn't bother searching as he suddenly got overwhelmed at the thought of catching <em>him</em>, and not the prey he was holding.</p>
<p>He also jumped over the fence, landing graciously picking much more speed than usual, catching up with the other cat. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, he started picking even more speed, paws barely touching the ground and closing the distance between the two of them.</p>
<p>"GWAH—!" The orange cat let out a muffled scream when he felt very sharp claws digging into his fur. He was thankful for the length of his fur, it hurts less— but it still hurts anyway, <em>did this guy has nothing else to do other than sharpening his claws?</em> He had to fall on a pure instinct-based hunter.</p>
<p>Tobio's claws were starting to dig deeper into warm fur, forcing the other to slow down. Before the smaller feline could turn around and try something, he put all his strength in his front paws to pin him to the ground making the other cat lose his catch and releasing an <em>oof </em>sound as he fell on his back.</p>
<p>"W—Wait, don't kill me please! I'm your new neighbor! Hi!"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback and comments are always appreciated! ^-^<br/>I draw and breathe <strike>kagehina</strike> haikyuu on <a href="https://twitter.com/MysticalNe0n">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just two cats trying to socialize without pouncing on each other.<br/>Hinata is annoyingly persistent and, Kageyama isn't used to comfort people, he tries anyway. He's also hungry and very confused.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Whoa, it really hurts, do you have razors instead of claws?" the orange cat licked aggressively his sore fur, gulping once in a while as his long coat got stuck sometimes on his tongue.</p>
<p>"Kageyama Tobio."</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"Me, dumbass."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"That's my name!" The black cat meowed loudly, his whiskers were quivering with annoyance. "Well I'm sorry, I didn't really ask for it!" growled the other.</p>
<p>A heavy silence weighed on them.</p>
<p>When a small "…I'm Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you," cut the growing tension between the two.</p>
<p>"Hey,"</p>
<p>"What?" the small feline interrupted his grooming, tongue sticking out. At this moment, Kageyama's fur warmed up just a bit—no. In fact, he was burning just seeing that pink tongue that reminded him of his favorite cat treat when he'd show his owner he was a good cat. <em>Maybe he should've finished his half-full bowl of food he let aside this morning</em>. He also just noticed the bright brown eyes he had. He shook his head to get rid of the invasive thoughts.</p>
<p>"You said you were my neighbor," the black cat said slowly. "Yeah I am. Didn't you smell another cat when you came on my part of the neighborhood?" Hinata looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p>"Well that's the thing… I didn't smell anything." Tobio's blue eyes squinted, "Your smell out there was inexistent!" his determined cry startled the other who started to puff up his already fluffy fur. "That's not true! Do you know how many times I've sharpened my claws on MY side of the fence yesterday?" Hinata was fuming now.</p>
<p><em>How dare he</em>, he spent the whole day of his arrival to rub his paws and his face against almost every surface, trying to remove a persistent smell that wouldn't go away. And now the scent's owner was right there before him saying it wasn't strong enough!?</p>
<p>Hinata's neutral expression crumbled to a sad one, putting his grooming session aside to think about something and, needless to say, Tobio was getting rather uncomfortable sitting now and he felt bad, he was the one who asked about the inexistent scent marks.</p>
<p>Not knowing what to say, he went towards the already forgotten prey and took it in his mouth. Even though it was already watering from the taste of the bird's feathers, he went back to where he was before plucking it, removing feather after feather before offering it to the other male whose eyes were gleaming.</p>
<p>"Here. You can have it, I—I didn't really want it anyway." The black cat started fidgeting, looking for excuses to be forgiven. For some reasons he couldn't understand, Kageyama couldn't bear to see him sad.</p>
<p>Hinata was beaming, but soon, his look became mischievous – totally forgetting about his failed task – to tease the other. "I accept. Even if it was already mine, I don't see why I'd refuse a gift I—" he put a possessive paw on the now bloodied and featherless bird, looking straight into Tobio's eyes "—caught myself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama was already regretting his life choices.</p>
<p>"Listen here, <em>dumbass</em>, I saw that bird first." He sneered, the tip of his tail flicked unevenly, he was bothered by the lack of gratitude from Hinata. Knowing that a random cat was already rubbing him the wrong way pissed him off even more.</p>
<p>"Maybe." Bringing the paw holding the bird to his mouth, he lapped the blood coating his light pink– <em>and again, Tobio felt faint</em>— paw pads. "But I was faster than you."</p>
<p>The black cat felt his fur rising on his spine. <em>He didn't like being bested</em>. He wasn't used to have a serious competition, for a while, he was the only cat around here. His glare made strays flee as fast as their shadow and that—<em>that munchkin</em> – who came out of nowhere, wasn't even afraid of him.</p>
<p>The sun was setting on the two of them, bathing everything in an orange hue. The voices of the cat owners calling their pets rang out. Hinata was the first to go back home, bowing his head in Kageyama's direction with a cute grin before departing, tail raised. As Tobio began to make his way home, he found his steps being slower than usual. Persuaded it had <em>absolutely nothing</em> to do with the <strike>refreshing</strike> suffocating feline he met a few hours ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, the next day, his heart rate <em>did not</em> pick up as a bright orange paw was tapping lightly against the window. From the dark corner in which he was nestled, Kageyama didn't bother answering him, tucking his paws under him as he stared at the intruder.</p>
<p>"Bakageyama! Let's go on a run, I know you're awake! I can see you glaring at me right now, come on!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the kind comments and support on this, I really appreciate it!<br/>This chapter is from Hinata's POV *-*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shouyou?" A tiny meow rang out in the dark living room.</p><p>Paw halfway through the trapdoor, the older Hinata turned his head, ears twitching towards his younger sister, "Natsu? Why are you already up?"</p><p>"I couldn't smell you anymore in the nest. Where are you going? In the forest?"</p><p>The older cat nodded silently, closing his eyes as he could already hear what she was going to say. "Can I go with you?" Her eyes were surely pleading, good thing Hinata couldn't see them or he'd let her do everything she wanted.</p><p>"You're still too young to go in the forest, Natsu," his heart dropped, when he saw her expression crumbling down, so he made a half-turn and showered her with a warm hug and a lick on her ear. Letting out a comforting purr and pressing his nose against Natsu's forehead, he assured her that he'll be back soon, before departing from the comfy house.</p><p>A week ago, Hinata met a weird cat, he was large with short jet black fur, piercing blue eyes, the kind that made his fur a bit too warm for his taste – it was long enough to warm him up already, he didn't need another heater. The guy had the nerve to cross past the fence – <em>his territory border</em> – to hunt down a prey. What kind of bullshit was that? He had no right to pass through, yet he strutted as if he owned the place.</p><p>He had no need to explain the satisfaction he felt when he plunged his fangs into the bird's flesh, locking eyes with the big, dumb – <em>yet strong and determined</em> – cat. The chasing bit was fun, he hasn't felt like this for months so he felt rather thrilled, but he wasn't sure why.</p><p>When he first came to the neighborhood, he first got taken aback by the over aggressive scent that was scattered on almost every surface. It was so strong, his nose was tickling with every breath he took. But he grew accustomed to it; in fact, it became so familiar that the scent was practically living with them, even Natsu didn't seem perturbed by it anymore. He was so worried, Natsu, who had been separated from their mother very young, was still getting used to smells and textures. Shouyou was extremely protective of her.</p><p>At first, the kitten complained whenever Shouyou curled up beside her, the unknown fragrance bothered her tiny nose. Sometimes, she unconsciously scent marked her brother's red fur so the scent could wear off, it was a defensive mechanism. A way to convey the fact that strangers aren't allowed near them.</p><p>A lot have changed since, Natsu doesn't care much about the scent anymore but more about the one behind it. Unfortunately for her, there's absolutely no way he'll let Kageyama meet her. Too many risks – <em>he's a grown cat after all, he could be dangerous</em>. He could still remember those pupils in slit, and might he say – <em>if those strong paws hadn't pin him to the ground, those eyes would do the job alright</em>. Blood rushing to his ears, the small cat began his way to the forest.</p><p>"Oi."</p><p>Hinata stilled.  He knew that tone, deep and uninterested – <em>he found it a bit annoying somehow because it made his heart race, but he'll never admit it</em> – he directed his eyes towards the fence. The sun wasn't up yet but it didn't matter as he could perfectly see a black form standing straight – almost like a king <em>("Don't call me that you idiot, or I'll eat your food!"</em>). Yeah, he purred silently, that's how'd react.</p><p>So he joined the silhouette who came down on his side of the fence, no humans were awake yet, the silence was soothing as they both advanced towards the forest, their steps were synchronized.</p><p>"Took you long enough, I thought I'd have to come and drag you by the ear."</p><p>"Shut up! I wasn't that late," Hinata headbutted the taller cat's shoulder blade, he felt him stiffen under his own fur. He raised his head and stared at the other male who had a deep frown covering his face. "You know, your whiskers will fall early if you keep that expression."</p><p>"Shut up, you dumbass!" Kageyama quickened the pace, stopping by the first pine before covering it in <em>deep</em> scratches all over the bark. Hinata watched him in awe, before going around the tree to imitate the younger cat. He got so into it, he didn't hear Kageyama approaching him.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Um? Just sharpening my claws, why?" He faced Kageyama. His expression was indescribable, his tail was rapidly swishing left and right, ears pulled back.</p><p>"You—you can't just do that on someone else's scent mark. That's not— uhm," he stuttered.</p><p>Hinata stared at him some more. "That's not what? Kageyama, I can't understand if you don't say things proper—"</p><p>"That's not appropriate!"</p><p>"What do you mean it's not appropriate?"</p><p>"You just mixed your scent to mine, you should've gone to another tree!"</p><p>"And? You already did the same at home, did you know your scent stuck to my entire territory?" The orange cat sniffed the tree, pulling back a bit frustrated, "Well, it overpowers mine anyway, so I don't see why you're so agitated."</p><p>Kageyama's eyes comically widened, it was so amusing, Hinata couldn't hold back a snort. Then he remembered what they were here for. With pleading eyes, he asked Kageyama about his hunting spot, deep in the forest they travelled, wind bringing them so many scents, among them was a lot he couldn't recognize. He felt his excitation growing.</p><p>"We're lucky, the wind is on our side." Kageyama meowed softly, Hinata didn't know he could do that, he was usually quiet, but his meows were so loud, he sometimes wondered if he ever got something thrown at him – <em>a slipper for instance</em> – or something like that.</p><p>"On our side? What does it mean?"</p><p>The black cat threw him a side glance, then looked ahead of him once more. "It means that preys on the ground will most likely not be able to smell our presence. You're not familiar with the forest, eh?"</p><p>Shouyou lowered his head a bit, he envied the knowledge Kageyama had. "Well, I lived in the mountain before and I'm more of a bird hunter, I like feeling the wind on my fur when I jump on them. It makes me feel like <em>GWAH!</em>"</p><p>"Gwah? What's th—<em>You know what? Nevermind, there's a squirrel just here.</em>" His voice became a whisper, Hinata shut his mouth and focused on the rodent. It was busy collecting the nuts it hid underground.</p><p><em>"Do you think you'll be able to catch it?" </em>he taunted the smaller feline.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, by the time you'll be done talking I'll already get to it!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Wanna bet—" </em>he wasn't done talking when Hinata already made his way silently around the tree where the clueless squirrel was standing.</p><p>
  <em>"That dumbass got a head start!"</em>
</p><p>Those two opposites souls were bound by fate – <em>and food</em> –, one as lone as a wolf and the other as free as a bird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu is very protective of Shouyou and vice versa, Tobio is in danger ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Kageyama…"</p><p>"What do you want, dumbass Hinata? Did you catch it?"</p><p>"Ah uhm—well no, it run off somewhere but I'm kinda stuck now."</p><p>"…Oh. Need help getting down?"</p><p>"…No." Tobio stared at him a bit longer. Hinata was frozen to the tree, he followed the now smug-looking squirrel until the branches were too thin to support his weight. Now he's stuck—<em>what a dumbass, Tobio thought</em>— and his pride was not letting him ask for help. He began to make his way down, his trembling limbs struggled to get a grip. One paw after the other, slowly without pressure—</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>Tobio's breath hitched. "You okay there, moron?"</p><p>"Fur—I've got fur stuck to the tree, I can't move!" He was panicking. Kageyama had no other choices, he let out a sigh of exasperation. Him, rescuing a grown – <em>was he adult? It didn't seem like it</em> – cat from a tree, he must be dreaming. Wow, what kind of feline was that dumbass, he never had to help another individual to get down a tree before. Approaching the tall obstacle, he began to climb up, nimbly making his way through the branches and leaves, caressing his fur.</p><p>In a hurry to bring Hinata back to the ground, he didn't notice the new scent coming from the entrance of the forest, it was faint, enough to be ignored. What could be a bit less ignored would be the tiny orange spot of fur approaching the chattering of meows coming from afar.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu, self-proclaimed hunter of everything that moves, advanced deeper into the unknown. Unknown that somehow hid familiar scents, one she knew like the back of her ear, the other was always surrounding them, no matter how many times she tried to look for the cause.</p><p>Shouyou always kept her away from it. Why? She knew how to defend herself, at least, that's what she thought, her claws and fangs were growing more solid each passing weeks. The fresh grass under her tiny paws felt unfamiliar, it brushed her whiskers making them twitch with discomfort. She wasn't used to that, but the refreshing scent made her feel lighter, it was so different from the comfy almost stuffy atmosphere back home. Her older brother left earlier, so she had to trace his scent. It wasn't a difficult task, and it was mingling with another, so it resulted in a ribbon of smells that guided her through the woods.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fortunately, the sun had risen pretty fast, it was now high in the light blue sky, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming. Ears on alert, eyes wide open, she was in awe; trying to catch every sound and memorizing everything in her vision. <em>Why would Shouyou not let her out more often?</em></p><p>Absorbing the forest's energy wasn't in her plan, thankfully, distant voices interrupted her daydream, paws carrying her as fast as they could. She stopped near a bush, tall grass was already covering her whole body. Something caught her attention back to a tree a few meters ahead. Two other cats on a tree, the black one was joining another. The other strangely looked like Shouyou – well, she deduced by the trail of scent that it must be him.</p><p><em>Who was this stranger? Why wasn't he moving away from him?</em> The taller one of the two finally got to the orange furball.</p><p>"Could you stop stepping on my paw? You're so heavy!" A distant pained meow broke through the silence. To which another one answered. "How the hell did you reach a branch that thin!? I can barely align two of my paws without stepping on you,"</p><p>"Well excuse me, you being large isn't my doing! Now hurry and help me! I'm still stu—"</p><p>"Shut up dumbass and let me do my job!" The stranger pinned his tail against Shouyou's muzzle, effectively shutting him up making A muffled complain.</p><p>Natsu flinched, she was getting more and more agitated, something deep in her gut alerting her that her big brother was in danger. Staying hidden was probably the best option, but her fur was starting to itch, she couldn't bend her body well yet, Shouyou was the one usually grooming her. Sitting in the tall grass meant bug scrolling in fur more often then anything.</p><p>A small sound interrupted her thoughts. Shouyou landed on the grass, followed by the mysterious black cat. "You could've gone easier on me, Kageyama. I thought my fur would tear apart." He mumbled under his breath. The other straight up ignored him, suddenly finding a twig rather interesting, pawing it absentmindedly.</p><p>Natsu disliked him already. He hurt Shouyou – <em>the best sibling one could ever ask for</em> – does that mean he chose pain? Then, so be it. She made her way out of the bushes, behind the tree, then pounced on what looked like a black worm, calmly swiping across the floor and buries her claws into it. The black cat – from behind, he looked like a big rock up close – flinched, smooth fur rising up on his back. He looked over his shoulder, glaring at the tiny kitten with hatred in his eyes. <em>Nope, she really didn't like him</em>. Her grip on his tail tightened.</p><p>"Natsu?"</p><p>Suddenly, orange hues was all she could see – ah no, it was just Shouyou. She gratefully relaxed her claws out of the soft – <em>she'll never admit that out loud</em> – fur and let herself be carried by the skin of her neck in her sibling's grip, while purring loudly. "I told you not to go out, you could've gotten lost, or worse, eaten alive by meanie Kageyama—"</p><p>"<em>I </em>was the one about to get eaten—" A piercing glare from the oldest Hinata silenced him. "Shush! Natsu wouldn't do that, she's too sweet to ever hurt anyone!"</p><p>Something must have broken Kageyama's jaw as it was suddenly wide open<em>, oh right, was he also going to tell him that kitten was harmless?</em> He clearly saw the death glare directed towards him, and there she was now, cuddled up against that warm fur, purring like one of those machines his owner sometimes used to cut the grass.</p><p>"She's from your family then?" They looked alike.</p><p> "She's the last kitten from the second litter my mother had, her name's Natsu. Fortunately, we ended up in the same household." Shouyou said a bit louder, due to the loud vibrations the kitten emitted. He stared at her lovingly. Kageyama felt a pang in his heart, he wanted the ginger cat to look at him the same way. No. Not <em>that</em> way, right? He wasn't used to those types of reflections.</p><p>The only questioning he did was about food, his territory perimeter and food, once again.</p><p>For some unknown reason, he wanted to feel closer to this cat he's known only for a week, so if he had to sacrifice some of his pride to care about a small inconvenient kitten, he'd do it without hesitation. He was aware of the inner choices he was facing but didn't care about them, not now – <em>later</em> – would be great. He'll try to keep that in mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback and comments are always appreciated! ^-^<br/>I draw and breathe <strike>kagehina</strike> haikyuu on <a href="https://twitter.com/MysticalNe0n">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>